Drabble: Alone
by MelMat
Summary: It had always been them against the world or at least that's what Matt had believed. Was he wrong?


_**Disclaimer**: Mello and Matt belong to Death Note creators, Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata_

* * *

Written to Nobody Likes Me by Deuce

I'm kind of nervous about this piece since it's the first in ooh what seems like forever. *haha*

* * *

"Fuck you-" Mello sneered. "You have no idea what it's like to be me – to live my life!"

Matt stared incredulously at the other. "Fuck me, no fuck you! You don't think I know what it's like to be you. Mother fucker, I've been there for you every step of the way. Your life- no you fucking prick, it happens to be our life!" Matt couldn't help what happened next as his fist crashed into the side of Mello's face.

Mello stood there stunned. His eyes questioning why. "Did you seriously just hit me?" He asked, but Matt said nothing. His emotions were on overdrive, could Mello actually think he was in this alone? Matt had followed him into hell and back without a word of distain.

"You're a selfish asshole-" Matt said quietly under his breath. "I don't even know why I bother with you anymore."

The moments of silence in the room were deafening. They screamed at Mello, which only put him in defense mode. "Oh, so now you bother?" He growled, eyes narrowing.

Matt knew it was about to get rather ugly as it always did and it didn't take long. Mello barreled toward Matt in a rush of rage. The two crashed into the couch from the momentum sending it over on its back. Matt gripped Mello's arm tightly as he stumbled into the coffee table. The blonde threw the first actual blow of the fight connecting with Matt's goggles, cracking the lens. Mello smiled , yet it was short lived as Matt returned the favor to the scarred side of Mello's face. It caused the blonde to wince. It had been a while since the accident but it still hurt like a mother fucker.

"Eye for an eye, bitch!" Matt spat as he pulled the goggles from his face. He looked at them and frowned before tossing tem out of the way.

Mello glared at him, daring him to come closer. Matt called his bluff and soon found his nose bloody from the hit of the leather clad knee, dropping to the floor. He gazed up at Mello teary-eyed and caught a glimpse of the passion that surged through the other. If only for the love of the fight.

"Whose the bitch now?" Mello sneered.

Matt lunged forward, taking Mello down with him. The thud of the blonde's head as it hit the hard surface echoed through out the room. It dazed Mello long enough for Matt to get the upper hand. Mello took hit after hit until Matt finally picked him up off the floor by the front of his vest, shoving him into the wall. "Calm your fucking ass down, now!" Matt barked, but Mello didn't listen as he swung on him and missed due to Matt moving. "Ok-" Matt acknowledged Mello's in ability to give up with a left hook. It clipped the blonde's right side causing his face to snap to the side. The fringe of golden stands, damp from sweat clung to Mello's face. Matt glared at him. God he hated him for everything he was at that moment and without thinking leaned forward. His tongue licked Mello's bloody swollen lip, green eyes burned the vision of blue ice into his memory as he went in for the kill. Matt's lips parted, crashing into Mello's. The shock caused the blonde to move erratically, trying to get free but it was pointless as Matt pressed him harder into the wall. The kiss only lasted a few seconds more before Matt stepped backward away from the other. "You know, through the years you have made it so apparent that everyone was against you, that no one liked y-."

"They didn't!" Mello snapped back instantly. "It was always about the fucking sheep- you know it was!"

Matt stared at the seething blonde. "Yeah, well I loved you!"

Mello's mouth hung open. He was literally speechless.

"Didn't I count for something?" Matt asked in a broken tone.

Mello didn't have a reply. The state of shock still had his brain unable to process what Matt had said a few minutes prior. Matt shook his head in disgust as he turned toward the door. Mello heard it close, putting a barrier between them. " Fuck you, go! You're no different than the rest of them. I don't need you!" Mello screamed, expecting Matt to come flying through the door for another round but there was nothing. "Fuck it-" Mello growled as he picked up Matt's goggles. The room suddenly grew colder as the adrenaline rush faded, sending chills through his body. Mello glanced around at all the broken things that made up their daily lives. His lip started to tremble as his hand clutched tightly around the goggles and in that moment he realized that for once in his life he was truly…_** alone**_.


End file.
